halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiralhanae Kingdoms
The Jiralhanae Kingdoms is a conglomeration of hundreds of different Jiralhanae Tribes, Clans and Packs, divided into dozens of fiefdom, domains and mini-empires. An unstable region of space, most of the Tribes are bound by treaties, but it remains a powder keg, ready to blow at any second. The one to claim rulership over the Kingdoms has changed many times, but now currently rests in the claws of Overlord Marius. History Schism Lydus' Rise of Power Peace treaty The Coup The Rule of Two Chieftains Remnant War War of Kings Gauius seizes control of the Kingdoms, and with Demiurge backing actually forms them into a single power bloc. Marius is exiled, Tyraxi form the vassal the Freeholds, and expand. While victorious in binding the Kingdoms, Overlord is resentful of the Demiurge for allowing their allies to chip away at Kingdom territories. First War of the Confederacy Victories are many, expanding quickly and with great speed. The frontier falls under their attacks. The SOS suffer under attack, UNSC and Coalition shudder under heavy attacks again, Overlord is angered by Demiurge making ceasefire when they say final victory ahead Second War of the Confederacy their gains are all lost. Major vassal breaks away and starts a war of secession, and suffer major losses. A crushing defeat results in the loss of all 3 of their wonder weapons, and the top scientist defects. Overlord begins to lose his grip on the kingdoms, as they stop sending tribute, stop obeying orders. While fighting wars far from home, the Bloodpact are tied up and unable to stop the Kingdoms falling into anarchy. Internal warfare resumes, and kingdoms go rogue, attacking the Union, attacking the Hegemony, even the Demiurge. Overlord is deposed and killed in the battles, and Doisac becomes a battlefield. Blood Pact is unified as a single force and create their own territory. Demiurge is forced to cease military operations against Allies and conduct a police action. Kingdoms reduced to a few splintered empires, to few to threaten. Bloodpact joins the Demiurge, forms the greater pact. Structure The Jiralhanae Kingdoms is not one single power block, but rather many small and independent fiefdoms. Most of these are small countries, ruled over by a tribe, often covering a few star systems, at most. Territory is fluid, and constantly shifting. The only unifying power here, is that of High Chieftain, later Overlord, Marius. The Kingdoms are all ruled by various Tribes, Clans, and alliances, but only those who pay service to Overlord Marius are allowed a place in the Council of Chieftains. Marius controls most major resources, including most of Doisac, and the majority of the Kingdom's manufacturing capabilities, meaning he is the most powerful individual, and anybody seeking power must bow to him. Those who join to the Council of Chieftains pay a tithe in money, and troops to their Overlord, who in turns uses it to build his private army, the Blood Pact, which functions as the closest thing to the national army of the Kingdoms. The Council of Chieftains are expected to moderate their Tribes, and guide them, but its more often than not just a drunken brawl. However, when the Overlord speaks, they answer. Internal conflicts are common, and often considered healthy, within reason. Only the strong deserve to remain, and the weak are to be crushed and enslaved. The Overlord only steps in when the wars begin to damage the cohesion of structure of the Kingdoms. Kingdoms and Factions Blood Pact Not a faction per-say, the Blood Pact is the centralised government and military of the Jiralhanae Kingdoms. While they do not officially hold Doisac, they control much of the world, and several of the inner colonies. The Blood Pact take tithes from the other Kingdoms, in the form of money, materials, and warriors, using these to build and maintain a standing army, and in return gifting weapons, armour, and warships. The Blood Pact, through it's various thrall-kingdoms, control most of Jiralhanae space. A Kingdom aligned with them is often referred to as "in the Blood Pact". Tyraxus Tribe Volendrunus Clan Red Citadels of Khorul The Red Citadels is amongst the largest empires within the Jiralhanae Kingdoms, and the first to join the Blood Pact. Controlling several key inner colonies of Jiralhanae space, and with a sizeable force, their success was reliant on thrall colonies that fed their marauder fleets. Their alliance to the Blood Pact came when their supplies became dangerously low, and are now heavily reliant on the usage of their factories. Parascel Bloodriders One of the larger member of the Blood Pact, the Parascel Bloodriders are an empire situated around the Parascel sector, controlling several important worlds. While they have a number of thrall worlds controlling important industrial facilities, especially mines, the Bloodriders themselves are nomadic as part of their tradition, holding no permanent military installations, only temporary camps, and their fleets. The Parascel Bloodriders are heavily reliant on their naval forces, and hit quick, and fast, using mounted forces. Their thrall worlds have a surprising amount of independence, with chosen thrall-soldiers serving as police, but any hint of rebellion is ruthlessly, and violently, punished. Alliance of Broken Swords The Alliance of Broken Swords are a group of Warlords allied in their war against the Sangheili. Their alliance was borne out of necessity as post war Sangheili warlords threatened Jiralhanane territory, and vice versa. Unable to resist these Sangheili warlords alone, several Chieftains swore a pact, and massed their forces. The result is a swathe of former Sangheili territory held by Jiralhanae warlords. They are known to be utterly ruthless in their rule of their Sangheili thralls, and decimation and executions are frequent. In turn, they are adept at fighting Sangheili forces. Charnubal Reach Staunch supporters of the Overlord, the Charnubal Reach have been well rewarded for their service. Self styled as conquerors and overlords, they have brought many smaller kingdoms to heel, controlling a number of smaller vassal empires. Power hungry, and ruthless, the Charnubal Reach rule with an iron fist, and battle without mercy, but honour their vassal agreements. They are reliant on forces provided by vassals, and possess a highly disciplined, well equipped army. Arcix raiders Brought to heel under the rule of the Charnubal Reach, the Arcix Reavers are pirates and brigands, and little better. They primarily fly squadrons of fast escorts, and their military are mostly raiders.They are experts in harrying and raiding, attacking isolated colonies, raiding enemy shipping, but of little use in a stand up fight. The Assembled Bond The Assembled Bond is a coalition of smaller kingdoms, swearing blood oaths to one another as a a sign of their bond. Their loyalty to each other trumps their loyalty to the greater Overlord, making them a troubling, if passive force. Repeated wars and battles with their neighbours has made them largely insular, and distrustful of outsiders. Ash Lords The Ash Lords were another vassal under the Charnubal Reach, though the nature of their relationship was less than agreeable. Their home world was captured and many of their people held captive by the Charnubal Reach, in exchange for their loyalty. They served loyally, and faithfully, suffering in wars that was not their own. By Wars end, the Charnubal had released their hostages, but still held a tight leash on the Ash Lord. Their volcanic home worlds were excellent for agricultural purposes, and they traditionally carried some of that ash with them, wearing it was war paint. Consolidated Atraxan Suns The Atraxan Suns were chief among the vassals of the Charnubal Reach, being the only one with any permanent residence. Possessing a fleet mostly compromised of escorts, and an army of poorly equipped slaves, the Atraxan Suns are largely used to reinforce and secure the flanks of any Reach attack. The Suns were opposed to the Reach on the grounds of being devoted to the Covenant, and having lost to them in war, but were honour bound to serve them, and would not imagine to betray them. Vangalus Marauders The Vangalus Marauders are fiercely independent marauders, and reluctant members of the Blood Pact. Controlling a significant trading port, they hold both significant economic clout, and a large pirate fleet. Even after they joined the Blood Pact, they continued the barest participation, donating only small numbers, and demanding large amounts of materiel to give access to their trading routes. Vicious and independent, the Vangalus Marauders defended, and took new trade routes by force. And if their enemies show any signs of even the slightest weakness, they pounce. Hor’ravik Traders For the Jiralhanae, the act of trade and raiding isn't too far apart, and for the Hor'ravik Traders, trade is raiding, and raiding is trade. the Hor'ravik help other factions to trade their ill gotten wares, and maintain trade routes for mercenaries, weapons, war machines, and slaves. The increasing influence of the Overlord over the Hor'ravik's trade has forced them unwillingly into the Blood Pact, and created a deep sense of resentment. Thrall Lords Of Cavasis The Thrall Lords of Cavasis have established themselves as a pre-eminent power in the far western reaches of Jiralhanae territory, securing a large territory close to the Joint-Occupation Zone. Originally a nomadic band of warriors, they used mercenary forces to wage a war against the Cavasis Confederate, a group of five star systems in a rough alliance. The sector was overrun in a brutal 11 month war, resulting in the establishment of the Thrall Lords of Cavasis. Each world is ruled with absolute ruthlessness, and new thralls toil under brutal lashes, or are recruited as cannon fodder into the growing Cavasian armies. Empire of the Daeverin Moons Established around the gas giant of Daeverin, the Empire there controls 7 moons, each rich in resources. This has made them wealthy, and powerful, but their constant need for thralls to mine often outstrips demand. Centred around an old Forerunner ruin, repurposed as their base of operations, they regularly conduct slave raids on neighbouring sectors, and their proximity to major trading routes, puts them in good stead. Foghal Kingdoms Based on the world of Fobhal, the Foghal Kingdoms are a group of smaller empires working in unison, to eke out a meagre living in what is otherwise a desolate sector. Based in the Ur Sokil Sector, most worlds here are inhospitable, resource poor, and of little strategic value. Most of the Clans that came here are those outcast, or exiled, resulting in them settling for worlds that will only just sustain them. For mutual survival, many of these outcasts have allied with one another, and in turn joined the Blood Pact. They contend with larger factions muscling their territory, and raiders from hostile space beyond, resulting in fiercely resilient, and ruthless warriors who will defend their homes to the last. Qevixin Dynasty follows older Jiralhane royalty Ruinous Imperium marauders, burn and destroy rather than occupy Erigor City States city states banding together for mutual protection Kavanul Compact Sabbatoth Marauders Considered wildmen and barbarians, amongst a race widely considered to be barbarians, the Sabbatoth Marauders are a plague, pillaging and raiding freely. While members of the Blood Pact, and heavily favoured by the Overlord himself, they are uncaring for alliances to others, often attacking other members of the Blood Pact during raids. Favouring high speed raids against poorly protected targets, they rarely leave anything behind, burning and destroying that which cannot be taken. With no fixed base of operations, they will often settle a captured colony before moving on when it has been picked clean. Skamina Coalition Iron Ring of Gharesh Technology Culture Inside the Jiralhanae, they have large cultural divides, called 'Skeins'. These are large cultural groups, divided by differing traditions, philosophy, and goals. These Skeins are not a formed alliance, and its often to see Clans from one Skein forming a tribal alliance with a Clan of another Skein. There are a number of major Skeins, though a few lesser ones also exist. *Rh'tol: The Rh'tol, one of the largest Skeins, are staunch traditionalist, who don't rely on technology, armour, or clothing, but instead use the old ways. Many are traditionalists, and in the wake of the Covenant's fall, they've returned to the old gods very readily. *Vheiloth: The next largest skein, the Vheiloth almost equal the Rh'tol in size, the Vheiloth are more adaptable, and open to new ideas. Many in this skein have embraced the use of power armour, and advanced weaponry and tactics. *Vak'ryn: Another large skein, the Vak'ryn still maintain a strong link to the Covenant gods, though not necessarily the Covenant themselves. They are notable for their use of tattoos and markings, and strong clan bonds. *Turanth: More independent, and self-reliant that most, the Turanath are known as explorers, rogues, and thieves. Sometimes distrusted by others for their affiliation with thievery, the Turanth still maintain small clans and tribes. *Oisciriol: Amongst the warlike Jiralhanae, the more even minded Oisciriol are reputed as skilled merchants, traders, and craftsmen. Offered protection, of threatened with enslavement, for their works, the Oisciriol often give their services. *Yranic: Unlike the rather straight forwardness the other Skeins espouse, the Yranic are cold, aloof, and very politically minded *Reht'oryk: Leaving Doisac behind, the Reht'Oryk have ventured far from home as nomads and wanderers, sticking to mobile clan groups. While some simply live off the land, others act more as roving bandits. Tagran scrolls, cultural doctrine employment wealth quality of life clothing Since the fall of the Covenant, the Kingdoms have resorted to slavery as a staple of their economy, relying on this to gather income, or forced labour. Being totally unregulated, and with easy access to one of the most lawless regions of the galaxy, the Kingdoms have become rich with slaves, often forced to work for their new masters, or sold on in exchange for goods and services. In an attempt to regulate it during the Rule of Two Chieftains, the Tagran Scrolls were created. Based on historic texts, which included pre-Immolation doctrines, the Tagran scrolls were initially pushed by the more diplomatic, political savvy Gauius. Initially there was resistance from some, but was several important traders were forced to accept it, it quickly became standard. The Tagran Scrolls dictated several laws for slaves, such as they could not be remunerated with money for work, they cannot own property, and they are to be collared to show their lowly station. Any slave is property of the pack, and damage by a third party would be as if they had damaged property of the pack. The Tagran Scrolls created some degree of regulation, but they are very open to interpretation. For instance, the Horitca Clan, considered relatively normal in their behaviour, collar slaves with a sturdy metal collar, and are worked hard, receiving no benefits, or covers. Compare this to a more moderate clan, such as the Tyraxi, who provide their slaves with a uniform, living quarters, and offer them manumission after several years of labour. This can again be compared to the opposite end of the scale, with a clan like the Molora, who treat slaves as base animals. Kept restrained, and with a heavy yoke, each is branded as a slave, and are packed together in small dens. alien relations Religions The Jiralhanae have two major religions: those that follow the ancient Jiralhanae gods and believe in the related myths and legends, and those that follow the religion of the Path to Ascension. The former of the mentioned religions is an ancient one, dating back all the way to the Jiralhanae's earliest days, though it was long suppressed by the Covenant as they instead taught the Jiralhanae to worship the Forerunners. Followers of these Jiralhanae legends worship Jiral, the creator of the Jiralhanae who long ago destroyed the other gods in a great war. The Path to Ascension is a group similar to the former Covenant's religion, that of the Great Journey, save that it states that the Forerunners were not gods but simply holy beings, and that completely leaves out that the Ascension at the end of time is started by the Holy Rings, instead simply saying that those who do good works will ascend to a higher existence at the end of time. Activities The Jiralhanae have a myriad of activities that they enjoy in their free time, ranging from strange forms of art to the many, many forms of combat and various brutal sports. The most popular, by the biggest margin, is gladitorial combat. Often fought between two slaves, for the entertainment of a crowd, gladitorial combat is a brutal blood sport. While its not usually lethal, injuries are common as two gladiators batter each other for the entertainment of another. Gladiators can draw huge crowds, and be incredibly lucrative for betting. Usually, most planets run their own circuits and leagues, with various levels of theatrics for the crowd. The most popular sport, outside of competitive fighting, is Haligo, a sport once said by a Human onlooker to be "rugby for someone with a death wish": three small orbs are placed on the field, and the two opposing teams are set up; in order for a team to score, the team must take all three orbs to the opposite end of the field. However, while this seems simple enough, anything short of death goes: Jiralhanae have been crippled playing this sport before, not an easy task. In addition, disagreements will usually turn into arguments, and the fighting will soon engulf not only both teams but the crowd too; due to this, few members of other species view the games personally, for their own safety. Another popular past-time is Tartek hunting: a large forest in the southern hemisphere of Doisac contains a large, non-sentient, indigenous creature known as a Tartek. Fierce and hardy, the Tarteks are prized for their hides and tusks, but they are rather difficult to take down, even with the proper equipment; Tartek hunting, however, is the dangerous sport of taking one down single-handedly. A difficult sport, many have been killed in the attempts, but those that succeed are highly honored by the other Jiralhanae. The last majorly popular recreation of the Jiralhanae is Shinox racing: taking enormous creatures named Shinox, similar to some extent to Earth Rhinoceroses, the young Jiralhanae ride them barebacked in anything goes races through swamps, gorges, plains and other forms of terrains. These races are extremely difficult, and made even more difficult by the facts that anything is allowed between riders, which can lead to treachery throughout the races, and the roving bands of Jiralhanae that have fun using their taser rifles to incapacitate riders' Shinox in the middle of the race. Military The kingdom's military forces are highly varied, since each faction within it has it has their own varied equipment. The national army of the kingdoms, the Blood Pact, is a unified style of equipment and armament, creating a centralised force with uniform equipment and tactics. Infantry *Storm units: Lightly armoured, and made for mobile warfare, they travel lightly, and hit hard. **Storm Minor: Armoured and armed lightly, they rely on speed, ferocity, and a natural resilience to survive battles. They have lgiht blue armour. **Storm Major: With enough experience, a Storm Minor might come to be promoted to lead his own file. Despite the experience, its done little to tame their ferocity. They have dark blue armour. **Storm Ultra: More measured, more experienced than their lessers, Ultras have learned to team their ferocity with patience and cunning. They after lead small units, or they form elite attack units of their own. Their armour is violet. **Storm Captain: To lead, a Jiralhanae can't just be strong. They have to be cunning, they smut be able to inspire or intimidate their lessers, and must absolutely be able to crush any foe. They lead lances in their powerful charges. They have blue armour, and they are marked by a red flag. **Storm Chieftain: The strongest, the smartest, the most bloodthirsty, to be chieftain is to be murder incarnate. They lead with a near-unstoppable charge, hammer in hand, to crush their foe up close. They have golden armour *Legions: The standard for any unit, they mix air mobility, armour and good old infantry assaults to bring an enemy to their knees **Legion Minor: A standard, poor bloody infantry, Minors are expected to fight, and die, for their Overlord without much complaint. They can be seen in light blue armour. They usually carry rifles, and mid-range weapons. **Legion Major: Leading small files, Majors are more experienced, and getting their first taste of leadership. The carry dark blue armour. **Legion Ultra: Highly experienced soldiers, with an innate blood lust that is hard to contain, they lead their brothers into battle, or form elite files for hardened assaults. They use heavy violet armour. Their position affords them better gear, such as heavy duty weapons. **Legion Jumper Minor: Dedicated to aerial assaults, urban combat, and flanking attacks, the Jumper often carries snipers or precision weapons, and rapidly repositions using a jump pack. **Legion Jumper Major: Expert Jumpers, they are deft and agile, using precision weapons to carve a path through. They have crimson armour. **Legion Jumper Ultra: Masters of aerial combat, the Jumper Ultra descends into combat, usually touting a brute shot. They carry golden armour, making them very visible on the field. **Legion Stalker: The Chieftain's eyes and ears, Stalkers a assassins, secret police, and scouts. They usually prefer close ranged combat, and utilise advanced optics and active camouflage to engage an enemy up close. They often utilise high-power weapons for close range fire. **Legion Commando: Utilising subterfuge, stealth tech, and short bursts of extreme violence, Commandos make up special forces for the Blood Pact. Commandos use mid to short ranged weapons, suiting their raiding combat style. **Legion Bodyguard: Elite, and loyal without without question. the Bodyguards accompany Chieftains into battle, keeping order, and warding off their threats. They carry the armour of captains, with a silver-blue colour . They carry clsoe quarters weapons to protect their Chieftain. **Legion Captain: Strength and intelligence, they lead lances in battle, spilling blood at the front. They have dark blue armour. The captain carries heavy arms, intended to make him a threat on the battlefield. **Legion Captain Major: Experienced officers, they crush their foes, and incite fear in any who do not follow. They crush bones, and splinter armour. They are marked by their golden armour **Legion Captain Ultra: The highest a Jiralhanae can get, before he must claim a Chieftain's position, the Captain ultra leads as the right hand of his Chieftain, carrying out his orders, executing his will. He carries himself in heavy cyan armour. Their wargear is second only to the Chieftain. **Legion Chieftain: An incredible battlefield force, they use massive strength, tactical brilliance, and a bestial ferocity, then lead their brothers by example, commanding from the front. They carry gravity hammers, and armour customised to their liking. **Legion War Chieftain: A step above Chieftains, they have risen above their petty power struggles, and have become so much more. More tempered, and more formidably, doctrine suggests that they focus on ranged fire, over the traditional hammer, but they fight with both. **Legion Warlord: A giant amongst his peers, the Warlord is the greatest a warrior can aspire to be. Charged with leading tens of thousands in war, the Warlord is an unmatched force. The Warlords weapons, and armour, are both augmented *Shock unit: Elite formations of favoured veterans, the Shock units have heavy power armour, and the best gear **Shock Minor: A standard, poor bloody infantry, Minors are expected to fight, and die, for their Overlord without much complaint. They can be seen in light blue armour. They usually carry rifles, and mid-range weapons. **Shock Major: Leading small files, Majors are more experienced, and getting their first taste of leadership. The carry dark blue armour. **Shock Ultra: Highly experienced soldiers, with an innate blood lust that is hard to contain, they lead their brothers into battle, or form elite files for hardened assaults. They use heavy violet armour. Their position affords them better gear, such as heavy duty weapons. **Shock Jumper Minor: Dedicated to aerial assaults, urban combat, and flanking attacks, the Jumper often carries snipers or precision weapons, and rapidly repositions using a jump pack. **Shock Jumper Major: Expert Jumpers, they are deft and agile, using precision weapons to carve a path through. They have crimson armour. **Shock Jumper Ultra: Masters of aerial combat, the Jumper Ultra descends into combat, usually touting a brute shot. They carry golden armour, making them very visible on the field. **Shock Stalker: The Chieftain's eyes and ears, Stalkers a assassins, secret police, and scouts. They usually prefer close ranged combat, and utilise advanced optics and active camouflage to engage an enemy up close. They often utilise high-power weapons for close range fire. **Shock Commando: Utilising subterfuge, stealth tech, and short bursts of extreme violence, Commandos make up special forces for the Blood Pact. Commandos use mid to short ranged weapons, suiting their raiding combat style. **Shock Bodyguard: Elite, and loyal without without question. the Bodyguards accompany Chieftains into battle, keeping order, and warding off their threats. They carry the armour of captains, with a silver-blue colour . They carry clsoe quarters weapons to protect their Chieftain. **Shock Captain: Strength and intelligence, they lead lances in battle, spilling blood at the front. They have dark blue armour. The captain carries heavy arms, intended to make him a threat on the battlefield. **Shock Captain Major: Experienced officers, they crush their foes, and incite fear in any who do not follow. They crush bones, and splinter armour. They are marked by their golden armour **Shock Captain Ultra: The highest a Jiralhanae can get, before he must claim a Chieftain's position, the Captain ultra leads as the right hand of his Chieftain, carrying out his orders, executing his will. He carries himself in heavy cyan armour. Their wargear is second only to the Chieftain. **Shock Chieftain: An incredible battlefield force, they use massive strength, tactical brilliance, and a bestial ferocity, then lead their brothers by example, commanding from the front. **Shock War Chieftain: A step above Chieftains, they have risen above their petty power struggles, and have become so much more. More tempered, and more formidably, doctrine suggests that they focus on ranged fire, over the traditional hammer, but they fight with both. **Shock Warlord: A giant amongst his peers, the Warlord is the greatest a warrior can aspire to be. Charged with leading tens of thousands in war, the Warlord is an unmatched force. The Warlords weapons, and armour, are both augmented *Thralls: Slaves forced into battle, they're given simple weapons, and often forced ahead of the main army, or fight as support. **Thrall Minor: Barely trained, poorly equipped, the Thrall is sent into combat to soak up fire, and do the jobs the Jiralhanae find beneath themselves. They have orange armour, and often carry pistols. **Thrall Major: More often than not rewarded for survival, the rank of major comes with improved red armour and occasionally a slightly better weapon. **Thrall Heavy: Specialist weapon crews, they heft heavy ordnance into battle, such as stationary guns, and anti-armour weapons. They also operate in the exposed turrets of vehicles, and stationary positions. They carry green armour, and heavy weaponry. **Thrall Spec Ops: Accompanying commandos and Stalkers into the fight, the Spec Ops thralls pack stealth gear, and more advanced weaponry, but ultimately become cannon fodder for the most important battles. They have dark armour, and powerful weaponry. **Thrall Ultra: Rewarded to the strongest slaves, who have proven themselves in battle, and proven themselves loyal, the Thrall Ultra is considered elite, or as elite as a slave can be. They lead others into battle, and accompany Jiralhanae officers. They pack advanced silver armour. *Kig-Yar Mercenaries: Provided by their allies in the union, mercenary crews fight alongside the Jiralhanae forces, providing scouts, skirmishers, and shield phalanxes. Working in exchange for weapons, Gekz, and bounty, they ruthlessly puruse their targets. **Jackal Minor: A basic soldier class, they're armed with light armour, a potent point defence gauntlet, and a side arm. They operate as occupation forces, patrol across the line, and protect others with their large shield. **Jackal Major: An experienced soldier, Jackal Majors often exchange their pistol for a more powerful weapon, and carry orange shields as a show of rank. **Jackal Ultra: Jackal officers, the Ultras lead other Kig-Yar, and report directly to their paymaster. Heavily armoured, they usually carry high-power sidearms and rifles. **Jackal Sniper: Experts scouts and marksmen, the Jackal Snipers use their acute sensors to hound the enemy and attack them. Equipped lightly, and carrying a helmet for sensing targets at a distance. They often carry marksman weapons, such as the Pine, Thorn, or Nailer rifles. **Jackal Ranger: Equipped with high-tech EVA suits, and a delicate thruster system, the Rangers are experts in manoeuvring through urban environments, and in boarding ships in void combat. **Skirmisher Minor: A highly agile scout and flanker, the Skirmisher minor is lightly armoured and lightly armed, attacking the enemy from their flanks, before disengaging and attacking from another angle. **Skirmisher Major: Experienced Skirmishers earn the rank of Major, and are expected to perform enhanced combat roles, leading their fellows. **Skirmisher Murmillo: Heavily armoured, and well armed shock troops, Murmillones are considered an elite corps of shock troops. Highly agile, incredibly aggressive, and with a keen mind, they swarm and flank the enemy, dancing around them. They carry point defence bucklers, and carry a variety of weapons, usually ideal for assault or over watch roles. **Skirmisher Commando: Commandos form small tight-knit hunter-killer units. Closer to assassinations and special forces, they perform long ranged attacks on the enemy, relying on unit cohesion and precision fire. **Skirmisher Champion: Officers for the Skirmishers, they lead lances of them in combat. Acting as a go between for their paymasters, and their troops, the Champion is well armed and well equipped, usually using ranged weapons like long rifles. They also utilise advance hologram technology to run interference on their enemies. Personal Equipment *Raider Armour: The lightest armour used by the Blood Pact in combat, the Raider is used most often by those of the Rh'tol Skein, who are grouped for their speed and ferocity in combat. **Standard: Lightweight armour, the standard pattern of Raider armour features a helmet that covers the forehead and extends down to the cheeks, two large pauldrons, an armoured collar, boots, and a belt and bandoleer for carrying ammunition and weapons. It does not inhibit any movement, but obviously fails in protection. **Captain: The only difference between the captain pattern is the wide brimmed helmet, and a mounted flag, showing their position and rank on the battlefield. **Chieftain: Much like their lessers, the carry boots, a belt, and a bandoleer. Chieftains most often carry a single golden pauldron, often with their clan or pack insignia on it, and a decorative head dress. Their armour is more decorative, than practical. *Aggressor Armour: A standard in Blood Pact armour, it mixes decent armour, good agility, and ease of manufacturing. This is the most commonly used armour **Light: An all round suit, it features light pauldrons, a sturdy helmet, a breast plate, flexible fauld, and a damage-resistant undersuit **Heavy: An enhanced version of the previous suit, for front line infantry, it features greaves, vambraces, and a scaled veil across the face. **Jump: An armoured rocket suit, the Jump armour uses crude plasma thrusters on the chest, and on the back, to fling a Jiralhanae through the air, and relies on their hardy physiology to survive the landing. Similar to the Heavy armour, because it lacks the environmental body suit of the Ravager armour, it instead augments it with an apron and a cape, designed to protect their legs from blast back from the jets. **Stalker: Especially modified for the Stalkers, the suit is augmented with stealth technology, and a cluster of predatory sensors, designed to track prey up close. **Commando: Similar to the Stalker, it has been modified for stealth use, but is more focused on combat. Designed for surprise attacks, it is a favourite of special forces. **Captain: Designed to be seen, it enhances the silhouette of a Jiralhanae with a wide, decorative helmet, and tall pauldrons. These are further augmented by vambraces and greaves. A tough cuirasse rounds it out. **Chieftain: To heaviest model of Aggressor armour, it is also the only one that carries shielding. Armoured with heavy armour across the thighs, shins, with tough gauntlets, and tall pauldrons, it also has a heavily armoured curiasse, and an armoured fauld across the waist. IT has a heavy helmet, usually with a decorative head dress too. *Ravager Power Armour: The heaviest class of armour, it uses a powered under suit to drive a heavily armoured suit, further protected by shields. Because of the difficulty in manufacturing, these are reserved only for elite Packs. **Light: The lightest armour, and used by Minors, it features a breastplate, helmet, and greaves, with an armoured belt running across their torso. Relatively effective in it's protection, it serves as an adequate armour. **Heavy: Utilised by more experienced soldiers, it improves on the Light design with knee pads, armour straps across the thighs, and bulky shoulder guards. **Captain: The Captain's armour improves upon existing armour, with a new breast plate, greaves, cuisses that encompass the thigh, heavy gauntlets, and a distinctive shoulder mounted on their left shoulder, usually reserved for trophies. They have a helmet, featuring a bar across their face, and a wide head dress, making them easily seen on the battlefield. **Chieftain: The most brutal and efficient armour design, the Chieftain armour improves on it's lessers in every way. It features a a heavy cuirass, large, bulky pauldrons, heavy armour across the arms, thighs, and greaves, a protective faul, and a large head dress that prominent displays their rank. The carry a large buckler on their left arm. The suit is further augmented by an underlayer of segmented armour fabric, further enhancing protection. **War Chieftain: Featuring armour more decorative and than the Chieftain's armour, it's protection is lesser, the War Chieftain armour is meant to be seen on the battlefield. Considered above personally wading into enemy lines with a hammer, the War Chieftain armour is highly decorative, and still holds improves protective capabilities. **Warlord: Only the strongest ever receive this armour. Crafted by master artisans, it features peerless protection, and is intimately detailed. Capable of shrugging off ordnance designed to damage armour, those few that attain this rank are almost unstoppable on the battlefield. **Stalker: A stealth specialised armour, the Stalker integrates stealth technology and active camouflage technology. IT features a body conforming stealth suit, and relatively light armour, with spiked gauntlets, a light chest plate, and greaves. The tough helmet includes acute sensor technology meant for hunting prey in close quarters. **Commando: Similar to Stalker armour, it swaps out the helmet, for a more rounded design, that features an electronic sight, meant more for combat, than the assassination specialisation of the Stalker **Jump: Designed for quick and highly agile attacks, the Jump armour features 4 high-power plasma thrusters, and a heat and shock resistant body suit. The armour is relatively light, and designed to be easy on the user. It has a cuirass that carries the thrusters, and uses greaves, knee pads, and a streamlined helmet design. **Ranger: Designed for use in the cold void of space, the Ranger armour is relatively crude compared to other examples of this armour. It's environmental layer is simplistic, and the pressure suit is only a partial protection, thanks to a Jiralhanae's substantial natural protection. The armour is heavy, and the visor is restrictive, masking most of the face except for a thin visor. It features a gimble-mounted anti-gravity thruster, allowing for movement based on orientation. *Thrall Armour: On the battlefield, there's always need for expendable cannon fodder, or extra soldiers. Thralls receive poor grades of armour, designed for the barest survival needs. These are built for either Unggoy, or Humans. **Light: Lightweight, and without much protection, it features a light cuirasse. **Heavy: Slightly heavier, and with a protective face mask, its meant for a soldier carrying heavy armaments. **Spec Ops: Improved with all-round protection, and some stealth features, Thralls in this armour often accompany Stalkers and Commandos **Ultra: Heavy armour, meant for trusted and proven thralls, it features decent all round armour, and a protective helmet for deflecting attacks. *Spike Shield: A heavy duty shield, it is used by frontline breachers to survive wither hails of fire. For added effect, it has sharpened spikes for mauling any who get too close. *Thorn Shield: A heavy duty shield, these are semi-mobile. They are moved along the ground, before clamping down into position. Requiring a small team to carry, these allow the Jiralhanae to advance, even under heavy fire. Weapons *Type-25 Brute Plasma Rifle: A modification of the plasma rifle that is favoured by the Jiralhanae, the 'Blood Hand' is a rapid fire plasma weapon, that favours rate of fire over all other features. The sudden torrent of red plasma fire is enough to turn any fight. **Sorrow of Teash: An improved plasma rifle, crafted by master smiths, it is often rewarded to the best and strongest warriors. More accurate, and with better cooling, its performance is **Scale of Soirapt: Created in the visage of the corpse-moon, the Scale of Soirapt is a devious weapon, designed as a lethal weapon, and as a cudgel. These weapons go to the officers. **Overlord's Hand: Rewarded to Marius' most prized soldiers, the Overlord's Hand is a weapon on unmatched lethality. The Overlord's Hand produces a hail of plasma capable of laying down whole squads. It quickly vents heat, allowing it to follow up with another fusillade. This are each a master crafted artefact. *Type-25 Spiker: The standard armament of the Kingdoms, the Spiker is robust and deadly. The weapon uses two electromagnetic motors to rapidly fire superheated tungsten spikes What it lacks in accuracy it makes up for with rate of fire and capabilities for horrendous wounding. To add to its lethality, it has a pair of tungsten-carbide bayonets. **Tungsten Storm: A hasty battle field modification, that has found favour with boarding units, the Tungsten Storm uses improved electromag motors to almost double the rate of fire, into a terrifying hail of fire that tears apart anything caught in it's crosshairs. **Butcher: An advanced model, that only find its way into the hands of Officers, the Butcher uses plasma blades instead of the traditional tungsten carbide blade. This makes it utterly lethal against enemies up close. *Type-52 Mauler: A favourite of Jiralhanae security forces, this weapon uses a revolver magazine containing 5 7.9mm tungsten bolts. Purposely fragmented on firing, it creates a hail of superheated shrapnel, creating a shotgun ideal for close quarters. The Mauler also features a blade for fending off enemies. **Thunderous Call: The Mauler is normally a devastating weapon, but the maniac that rebuilt it to fire in full-auto is truly a mad genius. Creating of firing off a hail of fire in a short space of time, it makes a mess of everything in it's path. **The Beast's Jaws: Engineered for the elite shock units, the Beast's Jaws use a modular choke to adjust the range of the gun, optimising it for the target ahead. *Type-25 Brute Shot: A well known weapon, it mixes mobile artillery, an anti-armour weapon, and a sword. A belt fed grenade launcher, it rapidly fires grenades off, allowing it to flatten enemy formations in a few seconds. With ammo runs out, the weapon has a long bladed bayonet that allows it to cleave limbs. **Captain's Refrain: When push comes to shove, never doubt a Jiralhanae's ability to improvise something even deadlier. Fitted with a drum to feed directly into the weapon, it increases the ammunition significantly, though the drawback is increased maintenance requirements. **Bloodletter: A blood-hungry variant, the Bloodletter uses an advanced fire control system to fire high explosive munitions. They explode into a hail of spinning razorwire, shredding everything in its path. *Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon: A heavy weapon, the Plasma Cannon is typically mounted on vehicles, or in a fixed position, but often its carried by Chieftains, who show off their impressive strength with it. *Type-33 Light Anti-Armour Weapon: A Covenant classic, the Fuel Rod Gun is used for anti-armour and anti-fortification roles. Often used for anti-armour roles, they are often not well maintained, making each use dangerous. **Fiendfyre: Efforts to make the Fuel Rod ever more dangerous have yielded mix results. The Fiendfyre fires off incendiary rounds that burn for hours on impact, and burn even in the void of space, and under water. **The Howling: The Howling fires off a unique round, that on impact explodes into sub-munitions. These continually explode, making it difficult to advance through a hail of fire. Engineered by Blood Pact techs, it more for show than genuine use. *Type-53 Pummeler Pistol: A lightweight, magazine fed pistol, the Pummeler is used for close protection by weapons crew, vehicle crew, and engineers. It packs a fearsome punch. *Type-55 Pounder Handcannon: A high-power cannon, typically used by officers, the Pounder produces a fearsome bang as it fires high calibre rounds. Capable of turning armoured troops into swiss cheese, it has a shallow magazine, and a blade across the grip, turning it into a deadly weapon for cleaving foes up close. **The Shattering: There's always bigger, always better. The Shattering epitomises this. The high calibre rounds are high explosive, and will tear through shielding, and armour, and burrow into flesh. These rounds will easily punch through them **Will Breaker: A high power cannon, the Willbreaker became famous for its use in the hands of slaver overseers, who could easily put down a rowdy slave, up close are far away. It has improved accuracy, and improved range of standard models. *Type-44 Shredder Carbine: Though similar to the Brute Shot, its function is different. It functions as a high-rate of fire machine gun, firing tungsten slugs, intended to shred infantry. Any unfortunate survives face both bayoneted sides of the gun. **The Clawed One: Armed with a barbed bayonet capable of cutting through even heavy armour, the Clawed One is notoriously deadly up close. **Aruyox's Beast: A variant modified by Aruyox, feared weapon-smith, his Beast is specially modified for flesh-tearing fire power. It can shred whole units with frightening ease *Type-61 Thorn Heavy Sniper Rifle: A heavy duty weapon, the Thorn exchanges traditional ammunition to use magnetic rails to fire a harpoon with unnerving accuracy over long ranges. Capable of impaling and pinning a fully grown Jiralhanae to a wall, the harpoons it fires have a series of barbs designed to cause horrendous injuries. **Beastslayer: When Doisac entered it's nuclear winter, only the toughest survived. The creatures that came out of that where the biggest, the toughest, the strongest. These creatures remain, and still remain a threat. These beasts can only be felled with with extreme fire. The Beast Slayer fires exploding harpoons, that detonate shortly after impact **Twinfang: A piece of meticulous engineering, the Twinfang features a dual firing chamber, allowing it to be fired twice before it requires a reload. Both Harpoons retain their accuracy and lethality. *Type-57 Nailer Heavy Rifle: The closest the Kingdoms have to a marksman's rifle, the Nailer is a heavy duty rifle that fires large tungsten slugs. Typically of a Brute weapon, it features a bayonet, this one being a particularly malicious bayonet. **Hate's Return: An accurized weapon, for the discerning marksman, the Hate's Return packs a high power scope. Built for Blood Pact master scouts, Hate's Return is a feared weapon. **Field of Skulls: The old beliefs often had different images of heaven. For those warriors obsessed with blood beyond all reason, their idea of a perfect afterlife is an endless field of skulls, rivers of blood, and fountains of gore. For these warriors, only the bloodiest weapon will satisfy them. The Field of Skulls teams lethal rounds that penetrate armour and shatter. This is teamed with a barbed bayonet, capable of dragging an enemy down. *Type-61 Pine Scout Rifle: A sniper rifle for scouts and skirmishers, the Pine mixes a number of attributes that makes it particularly lethal. The baffled barrel suppresses any sound from the gun, while the munitions it fires are fragmenting explosives, designed to inflict injuries, not fatalities. In this way, they can hamper any advance by heaping injuries on the defenders. **Vyper: A weapon for only the most depraved and cruel, the Vyper fires highly venomous rounds. When these rounds splinter, they send shards of envenomed shrapnel into the enemy, poisoning them. A cruel and painful way to die, these weapons are a favourite of assassins. **Kin Slayer: Not a weapon for war, but for fratricide, the Kin Slayer is especially tailored for slaying Jiralhanae. The rounds are redesigned to penetrate armour first before detonating, mazimising their lethality against heavily armed soldiers. *Type-60 Mangler Singularity Weapon: A perversion of the already twisted gravity technology in the Gravity Hammer, the Mangler uses a massive gravity motor to fire a gravimetric vortex in a parabolic arch. On impact, the vortex suddenly crushes everything around it in a swirling mass of devastation. It is mostly for levelling defences. **Event Horizon: Normally the Mangler can fire as an artillery weapon, firing in a parabolic arch at short range, putting the gunner in danger. Instead, the Event Horizon has been powered up to fire in a flatter trajectory, enhancing range, and making it ideal for smashing enemy defences **Eye of Madness: The technology built into the Mangler is already stretching the limits of the Jiralhanae's understanding of anti-grav technology, but occasionally one comes along who pushes into the maddening technologies that lie beyond. The Eye of madness fires a much larger, and much more unstable singularity, that upon collapsing it detonates a massive pulse, firing all the consumed material back as shrapnel. *Type-1 Plasma Grenade: An all purpose anti-infantry/anti-armour grenade, the plasma grenade uses electrostatic attraction to bind to a target and then detonates into a ball of white-hot plasma shortly after. *Type-2 Spike Grenade: A ubiquitous anti-personnel grenade, the Spike Grenade is designed to slay infantry in entrenched positions. Using a series of tungsten spikes, when it detonates, it fires a hail of spikes in an oblique angle to the surface. The hail of spikes ricochet against hard surfaces, and shred anything in their path. *Type-3 Firebomb: An incendiary weapon, it uses a gel filler of pyrophoric alkali metal Caesium chemical compound. On impact, the grenade opens up, and the filler ignites on contact with the air, turning into a burning liquid. While it normal tactics would espouse this as a anti-materiel grenade, its more commonly used for anti-personnel and anti-structure roles, and is effective against armour. *Type-4 Land Mine: A bouncing mine, it responds to vibration to detonate it. It jumps into the air, and explodes at roughly chest-height, showering everybody around them with tungsten shrapnel. Extremely lethal, and even lethal against armour, the grenade is used to protect friendly positions. However, it does not have an IFF systems, and is thus lethal to everyone. *Type-5 Demolition Charge: An all purpose demolition charge, it is used to breach fortifications, demolish structures, or cut through starship hulls. Using a shaped charge warhead, it generates an explosion, augmented by the gel filler typically seen in the firebomb. It simultaneously melts and punches through armour. *Type-2 Gravity Hammer: A symbol of strength and power, the Hammer is the weapon of nobility, or as close as the Jiralhanae manage. Used by Chieftains and Captains, these massive weapons use gravity impellers to create a gravity shock wave, crushing bones, and rupturing organs in the process. **Corpsemaker: Created with rare and valuable materials, the creator plundered most of it. This creates a hammer that is more lethal than standard models. It has been replicated by many would-be Chieftains. **Grinder: Created with unstable gravimetric impellers, the Grinder produces a dangerous vortex at the point of impact. The gravity singularity crushes anything within, and dissipates shortly after. These weapons are used by only the most fool hardy. **Tararus' Gavel: Originally a one-off created for one of Tartarus' lieutenants, the Gavel has been replicated by Overlord Marius' smiths, and in a same manner, he's rewarded replicas to his top officers. When swung, the Gavel creates a linear gravity event, than causes intense damage to anything in it's path, like it would if they been hit directly. **Blood Binder: To swear allegiance to Overlord Marius is to embrace the future. When a Chieftain pledges himself, and his Clan, he is given a reward for his service. The Blood Binder is an expertly crafted hammer, anointed in the blood of both the Chieftain and his Overlord. It's gravity impact has a much larger radius, and is much more lethal. **Endless Hunger: In some parts of Doisac, beliefs held that when you slew a warrior, his soul was fed to your own, granting a longer life. Endless Hunger takes that belief, and marries it with esoteric technology to give a grain of truth to it. A cackling monster, it rips power like a leech from those crushed by it, strengthening the hammer and making it more powerful on the next swing. *Type-4 Gravity Gauntlet: A refinement of the Gravity Hammer, the Gravity Gauntlet uses a specially modified glove, and a partial exoskeleton, to control gravity with precision. However, the feedback to the user can easily snap their arm off, if unprepared. They can use the glove to crush a single man, or launch a vehicle. **Bone Crusher: Created with incredible precision, a single finger can crush and liquefy a man. A user of these weapon can wave a hand and reduce whole squads to a pulp. **Gore Fist: Jiralhanae technology is not designed for efficiency, or lethality, but more often than not, for show. The Gore Fist is one such weapon. The gravity fields created by it are designed to maximise the gore and viscera the weapon produces, tearing apart it's victims. *Type-8 Energy Mace: A lighter variant on the hammer, it uses a one handed mace, with a curved handle, and a mace head featuring several energy spikes, intended to crush and impale. A great weapon in the hands of a skilled warrior, it can easily kill an unprepared foe, and smash a prepared one. **Smite of Yurush: Named after a fallen god, that was crippled by his kin, and consumed, the Smite is a tool designed for casting down foes. It takes some of the technology used by the gravity hammer to create a gravitic implosion on impact, knocking back it's victims. **Crushing Burden: With command comes a heavy price. The Crushing Burden is issued to officers who might forget this. On impact, the energy spikes on the weapon detonate, sending white hot plasma into their enemy, creating a weapon more lethal than the base design. *Type-6 Energy Axe: Not happy with the disparity between Sangheili and Jiralhanae, this weapon narrows the gap. A massive, double handed axe, it uses plasma to create two axe heads, idea for cleaving whole squads apart. **Head Taker: Once carried by an executioner, it was used to collect the heads of Sangheili during the Schism. Many Councillors met a disgraceful end at this weapon, executed like common criminals. The malice of the executioner has seeped into the weapon, making it hungry for blood. **Passing of Giants: Inspired the legends of an axe used to fell mythical giants, the Passing of Giants is far more keen than any other axe, cutting into even the heaviest armour. It can even chew through the armour of a tank. *Type-11 Energy Trident: A classical gladiator weapon, the Trident uses three energy blades, positioned in a circular fashion. Capable of disarming a foe then impaling them, the Trident is also decent for throwing. **Gladiator's Promise: The trident is historically used by gladiators, fighting for their freedom and their life. This Trident is inspired by their desperation. As a final resort, when thrown it uses a built in gravity impeller to improve accuracy, creating a final, last act weapon to kill them. **Temple of War: To wage war is to offer pray to the war god, and his temple is where ever blood is spilt. The Temple of War is a trident that has been especially modified to create a spinning blade head that shreds anything caught in it's grip. Armoured Vehicles *Wraith Assault Gun Carriage: In terms of performance, it is identical to the original Wraith of the Covenant, but it has been augmented with additional armour, and a collection of spikes running along the front, enhancing it's lethality in ramming actions. It is typically used as a main tank, and as a support unit for assaults. *Wraith Anti-Air Artillery: Identical to the previous entry, except in armament. It carries twin anti-air fuel rods capable of bringing down air units at short to mid range. *Marauder Medium Armoured Attack Vehicle: A medium vehicle, it mixes decent armour and fair speed, with a decent mortar, shared by the Revenant. The mortar is mounted on a rear turret, allowing for it to fire on a range of targets. The vehicles only weakness is the fact that both the driver and gunner are exposed. *Ghost Rapid Assault Vehicle: Modified for use by the Brutes, it is a little hardier, with a set of extra armour, and bladed sides for that extra touch. *Chopper Rapid Attack Vehicle: A symbol of status and power, the Chopper is gifted to a especially skilled soldiers that sit outside of normal hierarchy. The Chopper uses cannons and a massive set of grinding wheels to tear infantry and light armour apart. Recently, they have been further upgraded with improved armour. *Prowler Infantry Support Vehicle: An all purpose scout, reconnaissance, and attack vehicle, the Prowler is a big engines, with a plasma cannon in the middle, the driver on the back, and a pair of skids for holding passengers. Roughly matching the Warthog, its an all purpose vehicle. *Mangler Breaching Vehicle:An armoured personnel carrier designed to cut its way into the enemy's position, it uses a series of spinning grinders, like the Chopper, to tear through infantry, armour, and structures. Once through, the dual plasma cannons on top, and the infantry within, are enough to finish the fight. *Troll Armoured Exoskeleton: Based on designs pilfered from both the UNSC and Republic, the Troll is an exoskeleton designed to improve the strength of the user. While crude compared to it's contemporaries, the Troll increases the strength of a Jiralhanae several fold, and gives him increased armament, with a heavy autocannon built into the right gauntlet and a gravity impeller built into the left, allowing it to lay down death at range, and crush targets up close. *Shadow Troop Transport: A stable of rear-line logistics, the Shadow remains unchanged from it's predecessors. It is used to transport soldiers and materiel behind friendly lines. However, it has been pushed into frontline service, its cannon powerful enough to ward off many threats. *Blisterback Air-Mobile Artillery: Using designs provided by Banished defectors, the Blisterback is a curious mixture of an aerial unit, artillery, and missile artillery. The Blisterback rapidly deploys using gravitational drives, allowing it to move through the air. Once in position, it deploys onto six stabilised legs, then opens up the back of it's carapace, revealing six reloadable missile launchers. It fires these guided missiles in quick succession. *Pounder Mobile Artillery: A modified version of the Shadow, it now carries a massive artillery piece. It fires an air bursting plasma mortar, designed to rain down artillery that will annihilate targets below. *Batterer Siege Platform: A specialist siege engine, it is designed to bring down fortifications at short range. It uses a massive gravity weapon to lay fortifications low under their own weight, and crush those within. *Locust Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform: A hold over from the Covenant, the Locust is a quadruped that is used to assault enemy structures using a precise plasma beam. *Scarab Ultra-Heavy Assault Platform: A massive, armoured attack platform, it mixes heavy armour, with great agility, and outrageous fire power.However, because of their isolation from Te, the materials needed to create more, namely the Lekgolo, are inaccessible. This means each as a relic that cannot be replaced. *Foe Breaker: Only a few examples of this war machine exist. Using modified Kraken platforms, the upper deck has been cleared of 'lesser' cannons and replaced with 4 Weevil-class Heavy plasma mortars. This means it is weakened against air assault, but can bring massive fire power against the targets below. The Jiralhanae lack the technology for the agile, powerful legs, and instead replaced them with shorter limbs, more suited for crushing buildings. *World Breaker: A massive war machine, closer to a starship than a ground vehicle, the World Breaker is a one of a kind, designed to bring entire planets to heal. It functions as a siege engine, command post, and carrier, all in one. Aircraft *Banshee Ground Support Aircraft: Relatively unchanged from it's predecessor, it uses twin plasma cannons, and a fuel rod, to fire on ground positions in support of friendly forces. *Punisher Heavy Gunship: A Jiralhanae designed ground attack craft, the Punisher carries internal plasma bombs for use in carpet bombing ground positions, and two pairs of 35mm autocannons for firing on ground vehicles, shredding them without care. It's arrival is accompanied by a high-pitched howl. *Phantom Troop Carrier: A standard in air transport, the Phanotm is used to deploy infantry and armour to enemy ground positions, and support them with fire. *Spirit Troop Transport: Having been lightly improved with new armour, the Spirit differs little from the ancient ship it is based on. A stout, if slow, dropship, it can carrier troops in a claustraphobic manner, as well as some supporting armour. *Lich Ground Support/Ultra Heavy: The largest Covenant aircraft, the Lich is not only a dropship, but is also an ultra-heavy weapons platform. It packs numerous cannons, and a powerful focus cannon for erasing enemy positions below. Improved with extra armour cowling, the few remaining ones are used as carriers and command ships. *Raider Heavy Assault Ship: A heavy gunship of Jiralhanae design, it features a number of autocannon mounts to create a hailstorm of fire. These cannons reduce ground positions to smouldering ash. Once the deed is done, it comes in for a landing, and sends out waves of infantry to finish the job. *Seraph Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighter: A standard for exo-atmospheric fighters, it continues without much modification. It is used for defence and offence, striking or protecting ships. Warships *Stalker-class Light Corvette: A modification of the DAV-class Light Corvette, its so named for its use by Stalkers. It is used for reconnaissance, deploying special forces, and boarding enemy ships. *Anguish-class Heavy Corvette : An all purpose warship, the Anguish is based on the SDV-class. Ideal at fleet missions, planetary attack, and occupation, it carries a respectable complement, and decent armament. It is often seen escorting larger ships, and supporting the flanks. *Rampage-class frigate: Long considered obsolete, the CAR-class Frigate has been refitted by the Jiralhanae to function as an all-purpose warship. Deadly, and well-armed, the Rampage-class is used to support larger ships, rushing headlong to fire off hails of plasma fire. It has a heavily armoured prow to shield it from threats. *Antagonist-class Light Destroyer: A heavy escort vessel, it is loosely based on the RPV-class Light Destroyer. Packing a mass of cannons, and heavy shielding, it protects larger warships. *Bellicose-class heavy destroyer: One of the most heavily armoured warships, the Bellicose uses the base design of the CPV-class Heavy Destroyer. It features a massive rounded prow, covered with cannons. Mainly a planetary assault ship, the Bellicose bombards a world, then deploys it's vast forces. *Woebringer-class Light Cruiser: An original design, it brings together several technologies in a package that serves the Jiralhanae well. It features a long, bladed prow, made for cutting through enemy formations. With thin side armour, and large engines, and well stocked hangars, it attacks enemy positions in lightning raids. *Dread-class battlecruiser: A mainstay of the Jiralhanae fleets, the Dread-class is a lightly modified variant of the CCS-class. It replaces the bulbous prow with a sharpened prow, ideal for ramming the enemy. Other the additional armour, little has changed. *Onslaught-class Armoured Cruiser: Based on the RCS-class Armoured Cruiser, the ship is somewhat crude, but makes up for it with two interesting features. It features heavy, slab-like armour, rendering it a juggernaut in combat. It is also equipped with a Stasis Enfolder, allowing it to envelop smaller vessels in stasis fields, allowing for their boarding and capture. Other than this, it is usually reserved for occupation duties. *Desolation-class heavy cruiser: A command vessel, the Desolation uses the specs of the ORS-class Heavy Cruiser. Primarily a command vessel, it leads small squadrons, and often is claimed by Chieftains as their battle chariot. It packs reasonable weapons and armour. *Scourge-class carrier: Built on the hulks of recovered DDS-class carriers, the Scourge-class is a large carrier, devoted to fleet missions. Because of it's role in supporting fleets, it is often disdained by battle hungry Chieftains, but more level headed ones find the ship's hordes of fighters, and long range fire, to be an easy means of glory. *Conqueror-class assault carrier: CTruely the mightiest warship in the Kingdoms, the Conqueror-class is based on the fearsome CAS-class. As with any good modified technology, it has been improved with more fearsome close-range fire power, and heavier armour. This ships are used to lead whole fleets, and smash aside planetary defences. Only the mightiest warlords gain these vessels. Support vessels *support ship *repair ship *supply ship Relations Planets Major Systems *''Oth Sonin System'' :*Doisac ::*Solrapt ::*Warial ::*Teash *''Pyrosol System'' :*Pyrosol ::*Pyroneous: A planet covered almost entirely with lava, Pyroneous serves as the home planet for Pyroneous Industries, with the supplies mined on the planet serving as their primary source of resources :::*Irony :::*Granjus :::*Infernos :::*12 Other Moons Colonies *''Kepler System'' :*Nymphaltes *''Siragus System'' :*Siragus Prime *''Orios System'' :*Orios Prime *''Zeta Kanteon System'' :*Tropica *''Xerorg System'' :*Phantom *''Delta Kanteon System'' :*Fleeos ::*Sycane ::*Keonsay and Keonlex Sister-Planets ::*Zeusuos ::*Viridast :::*Viridar Prime *''?? System'' :Glorious Foundations :Uprising Genesis :Nebular Bliss Category:Covenant remnants